In the co-pending patent application of Fenton Rosewarne, Ser. No. 07/830,383, filed Feb. 3, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,619, a new family of maze puzzles is disclosed which provide for several advantages over previous maze puzzles. Of prime importance is the feature that the Rosewarne maze pattern is concealed within a maze body. As the puzzle is worked and a pin or follower traverses the maze more and more of an operator becomes exposed but the maze pattern remains concealed. Likewise, the maze of the previous Rosewarne invention provides for various tactile indications of progress but does not rely upon the pin from rubbing along the side wall of the groove as an indication of side paths or other clues. The Rosewarne maze puzzle provides an indication of successful completion only at the final step. If all steps through the final step are not completed successfully, the only allowable action is to return to the starting level.
All together the Rosewarne maze, or as they are termed "Fenton's Maze" provide a challenge to puzzle enthusiastic, not previously available.
______________________________________ 3,819,187 G.W. Downs June 25, 1974 4,805,910 Monticolombi et al. Feb. 21, 1989 4,974,848 G.A. Gieseker Dec. 4, 1990 3,824,815 W.A. Darling July 23, 1974 4,065,132 W. Giakas Dec. 27, 1977 4,357,016 M.H. Allison Nov. 2, 1982 ______________________________________